Pourquoi toi?
by chrisanimefan
Summary: Après l'affrontement de Tsuzuki et Muraki, ce dernier est blessé… Qu'advientil de lui ?


Auteur : Chris chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr

Titre : Pourquoi toi ??

Série : Yami no Matsuei

Disclamer : Mais pourquoi ils ne sont pas à moi ??

Couple : Muraki X Oriya / Oriya X Muraki

Genre : Tristes pensées – angst ?

Dédicace et déclarations de l'auteur : Pour Mélanie

Pourquoi toi ?? 

C'était un jour sans lune, il faisait nuit.

Oriya fumait la pipe en kimono sur le devant de sa maison familiale.

Tout était calme.

Le vent soulevait légèrement les feuilles mortes en cet automne encore chaud car l'été venait juste de finir.

L'homme avait de longs cheveux bruns.

Quelques fins cheveux blancs parsemaient sa chevelure que l'homme repoussa d'un geste derrière l'oreille alors que le vent se levait.

Il croisa à nouveau sa jambe sur l'autre révélant une peau laiteuse.

En effet, il portait un kimono rouge ayant pour motifs des fleurs comme dans l'ancien temps.

Ses jambes étaient très blanches mais également musclées, trahissaient l'exercice quotidien.

Aux pieds, Oriya portait des kipas[S1] , ces chaussures de bois qui permettaient de rehausser les japonais, de petite taille.

Sa longue pipe rougeoyait dans la nuit fraîche.

Soudainement, l'homme se leva comme si on l'appelait pourtant, seul le son du vent était audible.

Mais Oriya savait, il sentait qu'on l'appelait et que celui qui voulait le voir n'était autre que son ami d'enfance et son amant occasionnel : Muraki.

L'homme devait vraiment être en danger pour le faire chercher lui.

Sans savoir comment, il sentait que ses pas connaissaient instinctivement la direction à prendre.

Ses pieds avaient pris la direction des opérations et il marchait précipitamment sans savoir pourquoi l'inquiétude l'envahissait.

Il se trouva face à un bâtiment en flammes.

Il savait que c'était une célèbre université.

Bien sûr !

Il avait combattu cet enfant, cet Hisoka qu'il savait marqué par son ami de toujours car ce dernier le lui avait dit.

Il devait être là parmi les flammes.

Son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine.

Où pouvait-il être ?

Il se mit à prier les dieux qu'il ne soit pas mort.

Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait peur.

Oui, peur de le perdre…

Ses sentiments pour Muraki avaient toujours été très complexes.

Il se rappelait de leur première rencontre à l'université.

Ses parents l'avaient envoyé faire ses études même s'il savait à l'avance de quoi serait fait son avenir : comme son père et à sa suite, il tiendrait un restaurant célèbre de geisha.

Mais ils avaient tenu à l'y envoyer afin qu'il connaisse le monde, qu'il puisse faire des rencontres et qu'il apprenne.

Là, il avait rencontré Muraki.

Dès son arrivée, le jeune étudiant qu'il était avait été attiré par la chevelure blanche argentée de celui qui allait devenir un être particulier.

Bien sur, il n'était pas le seul étudiant attiré par la mystérieuse beauté de Muraki.

Une telle blancheur, une telle pureté ne pouvait qu'attirer.

En plus, sa politesse et sa gentillesse le précédaient malgré sa froideur.

Il était la coqueluche de toute les filles qui le voulaient comme petit ami, voire même comme mari.

Cependant, on ne lui connaissait aucune liaison amoureuse même s'il aimait jouer à draguer.

C'était des petits flirts innocents, des mains dans les cheveux, des baisers mais rien de plus profonds.

Lui aussi fut attiré.

Cependant à la différence des autres, il se mit à l'observer avant de l'approcher.

Sa mère lui avait toujours dit de bien observer les gens avant de les aborder et elle avait raison.

Oriya observa donc le jeune homme qui l'attirait discrètement.

Ce dernier était toujours ponctuel et souriant.

Mais derrière ce sourire et cette voix douce, Oriya devinait autre chose qu'il avait du mal à définir.

Peut-être était-ce de la tristesse ou de la solitude.

Cela devait faire un bon mois qu'il l'observait sans jamais lui avoir adressé la parole.

Il mangeait sous l'ombre d'un arbre car c'était l'été quand l'objet de son attention se dirigea vers lui tranquillement.

Il lui adressa la parole avec un doux sourire.

Pour la première fois, Oriya pu entendre le son de sa voix et l'observer de plus près.

Il avait des cheveux blancs presque brillants et surtout argentés.

Il se demandait avec quoi il les teignait car cela ne pouvait pas être naturel.

Cependant, malgré l'effet étranger que cela aurait eu sur toute autre personne, cela lui allait bien.

C'était son style.

Il ne portait pas de lunettes et ses yeux étaient rouges, c'était bien un albinos.

Il n'en avait jamais vu jusque là.

Sa voie était douce et riche, il l'apprécia tout de suite.

A vrai dire, il succomba très vite au charisme de cet être hors du commun.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? » demanda t-il poliment.

Il était tout de blanc vêtu et paraissait ô combien mystérieux !

« Mais vos habits… » protesta le jeune Oriya qui savait bien que rien ne tâchait plus que de l'herbe.

« Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai à vous parler…. »

Le brun regarda son vis-à-vis surpris.

Lui parler ?

A lui ?

De quoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Muraki se mit à rire comme s'il devinait ses questions.

On aurait dit qu'il lisait ses pensées.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi… » répliqua le jeune brun en finissant de manger son riz.

« Mais si vous le savez… » insista t-il certain de ses propos. « Vous ne cessez de me suivre du regard depuis quelques temps, je ne me trompe pas ? »

Devant l'air abasourdi d'Oriya, Muraki se mit à rire.

On aurait dit du cristal parmi les plus pur.

Oriya en aima tout de suite le son.

Comment Diable avait-il su ?

« Je suis habitué aux regards, ce depuis longtemps, vous savez… » commença t-il alors qu'Oriya finissait son dessert avec une désinvolture qu'il ne ressentait pas. Mais il n'était pas question de lui montrer qu'il gagnait.

Oriya ne se rendrait pas aussi facilement !

« Ce n'est pas que cela me gêne… A vrai dire, c'est même plutôt flatteur je trouve. » avoua Muraki ce qui fit rire Oriya.

Il avait le mérite d'être honnête et cela plaisait à Oriya.

« Mais votre regard à vous est différent… » fit il en le regardant.

Son regard rouge était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Il ressortait d'autant mieux que la blancheur immaculée de ses cheveux et de ses vêtements brillait au soleil.

L'effet était tout bonnement saisissant.

Pour Oriya, Muraki apparut alors comme un homme étrange et à moitié humain, impression qui devait se confirmer avec le temps.

« Pourquoi m'observez-vous ? » demanda très doucement celui qui serait docteur.

Oriya l'observa plus attentivement.

« Parce que vous êtes fascinant… » avoua t-il franchement.

Et c'était vrai, c'est ce qu'était Muraki et ce qu'il est toujours : un être mystérieux et fascinant.

On pouvait l'aimer, on devait le craindre car il était à la fois doux et cruel.

Mais jamais Muraki ne laissait indifférent.

Muraki sourit et un rayon de soleil illumina à cet instant là ses cheveux les rendant aussi pur que de l'argent.

« Vous cheveux sont magnifiques… » tenta Oriya qui n'allait pas laisser passer l'occasion de parler à la personne qu'il observait depuis si longtemps.

De plus, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait vraiment en confiance avec un inconnu.

Sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, il se sentait proche de ce Muraki si célèbre.

Oui, il était attiré.

En temps que fils de geisha, il avait eu très tôt une éducation sexuelle poussée tant avec les hommes qu'avec les femmes.

Sa mère avait veillé à cet aspect des choses car après tout, ne serait-il pas un proxénète ?

Il devait donc savoir ce que c'était pour comprendre les problèmes et surtout les envies de ces clients.

Ainsi, il pourrait mieux les satisfaire.

Or cette attirance était autant physique que spirituelle ce qui était quelque chose de totalement nouveau pour lui.

« Quelle honnêtet ! » reprit Muraki qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés. « J'apprécie à sa juste valeur. »

A partir de ce moment là, les deux jeunes gens se rapprochèrent.

Ils devinrent amis puis occasionnellement amants.

Muraki était quelque peu anormal : il avait une sombre fascination pour le morbide et la beauté humaine.

Il traitait toutes les jeunes filles mignonnes de petites poupées.

A partir de quel moment cette relation bascula ?

Oriya ne le su mais petit à petit, tout ce qui était humain disparaissait peu à peu en Muraki.

Ils finirent leurs études.

Ils promirent de garder le contact.

Oriya crut que Muraki, le délicieux docteur à la chevelure argenté qui avait capturé un pan de lui, l'avait relayé aux abysses et oublié à tout jamais…

Il pensait qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais.

Après tout, ce ne serait pas un mal pour sa paix intérieure.

Il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier.

Muraki tout entier le fascinait, il adorait sa peau blanche comme du lait aussi douce que de la soie.

Un vrai régal au toucher.

Un an après la fin de leurs études, le docteur réapparut comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille.

Oriya remarqua d'emblée le changement : l'un des yeux, le gauche, était étrange.

On aurait dit un œil démoniaque.

Oriya ne lui posa jamais la question sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponses.

Il l'accueillit et lui offrit son toit.

Leur relation recommença comme avant mais pour un temps.

Muraki partit pour revenir plus tard toujours avec une aura des plus mystérieuses.

Il revint encore et encore.

A chaque fois, il venait voir Oriya et restait pendant quelques temps.

Et à chacune de ses visites, le brun espérait qu'il resterait définitivement, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais.

Muraki savait y trouver un toit, à manger et où dormir.

Et il y avait Oriya qui l'écoutait et qui lui appartenait.

Car à chaque fois, malgré sa volonté de ne rien en faire, Oriya cédait à ses avances pour se perdre dans la volupté des bras de l'albinos.

Pourquoi lui ?

Oriya ne comprenait pas mais il ne parvenait jamais à l'oublier.

Il finit par accepter ce sentiment.

Il appartenait à Muraki.

Il espérait seulement qu'une petite partie, même si infime que ce soit, de Muraki l'enchaînait à lui.

Car il était bien le prisonnier de l'albinos.

Celui-ci avait capturé son cœur et ne semblait pas disposé à le laisser en paix.

Oriya vivait un amour compliqué mêlé de non dits et d'insatisfactions procurées par les absences répétées de son amant...

Mais à chaque fois, il revenait.

Peut être comptait-il un tout petit peu pour lui après tout ?

Il se mit à l'espérer.

Il se dirigea sans savoir ce qui le poussait à cet endroit à une annexe de l'université qui n'avait pas encore pris feu mais cela ne tarderait pas vu la progression de l'incendie.

Il entra dans le noir.

Même sans voir, ses pas le guidaient sans qu'il trébuche.

Il vit soudain Muraki à terre les mains sur son ventre tentant d'arrêter le flot de sang qui coulait.

« Muraki ! » s'écria le brun en se précipitant à ses côtés.

Il lui releva la tête.

Il était évanoui.

Aussitôt Oriya enleva la chemise blanche du docteur et en arrachant un pan.

Il fit une compresse autour du ventre.

L'odeur de brûlé se faisait plus intense.

Il fallait qu'il fasse vite.

Il entendait les pompiers évacuer le personnel et tenter de calmer l'incendie.

Il saisit son ami évanoui et le mit tant bien que mal sur ses épaules.

Le trajet jusqu'à sa maison lui parut infiniment long.

Arrivé, il téléphona à un autre ami médecin qu'il savait pouvoir garder les secrets : Muraki avait besoin de soin mais surtout pas de publicités !

En l'attendant, Oriya enleva sa chemise et ses chaussures pour le vêtir d'un kimono propre.

Il eut le temps de lui rafraîchir la figure avant que Kakuchi, son ami, ne frappe à la porte.

Le vieux médecin se dirigea tranquillement dans la maison close.

Il s'occupait des geishas et venaient très régulièrement pour se consacrer à leur santé.

Oriya l'accueillit et le conduisit dans sa chambre éclairée par des lampes à huile.

Kakuchi défit le pansement de fortune et examina la blessure.

« C'est toi qui a bandé la blessure ? »

« Oui, avec les moyens du bord. Il était déjà blessé quand je l'ai trouvé. Je l'ai ramené mais j'ai pensé qu'il était inutile qu'il perde plus de sang. » répondit le brun en observant son vieil ami.

« Tu as bien fait Oriya. Passe-moi ma trousse, veux-tu ? » demanda Kakuchi en observant la blessure à travers ses verres épais.

« C'est grave, docteur ? » demanda le plus jeune en tendant la trousse.

Le médecin sortit un désinfectant et des pansements.

« Il s'agit d'une profonde blessure faite avec une arme blanche, un petit couteau aiguisé et fin très certainement vu la taille de la plaie. Par chance aucun organe vital n'a été touché. Il faudra beaucoup de repos. Je vais désinfecter ça. »

Avec l'aide d'Oriya, Kakuchi commença à nettoyer la plaie et ses pourtours.

Par chance, la blessure avait arrêté de saigner.

Muraki était toujours évanoui.

Kakuchi sortit un fil et un aguille et commença à faire des points après avoir aseptisé ses instruments.

Il opérait vite et en silence, dû à une grande pratique.

Une fois cela fait, il désinfecta à nouveau le contour de la blessure qui avait été refermée à l'aide de points de suture.

« Voilà, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu » déclara le vieux médecin en se frottant les yeux fatigués à cause de la tâche précise qu'il venait d'effectuer. « Je reviendrais demain pour voir comment cela cicatrise. Cet homme a besoin de se reposer pour pouvoir récupérer. »

Kakuchi se leva, Oriya l'accompagna jusqu'au pas de la porte.

« Je ne poserai aucune question comme d'habitude mais la blessure a été faite volontairement. Oriya, fais attention à toi et à demain » dit le vieil homme avant de le saluer comme le voulait la coutume japonaise.

Une fois parti, le brun alluma sa longue pipe et regagna sa chambre.

Le lendemain, Muraki se réveilla.

Il lui sourit comme si tout était normal.

« Les shinigamis sont venus, c'est ça ? » demanda Oriya qui voulait comprendre ce qui s'était passé. »

« Oui. Mais tu n'as aucun reproche à te faire Oriya, tu les as retardé comme je te l'avais demandé. » rassura l'homme aux cheveux argentés en posant sa main sur l'avant bras d'Oriya qui se mordait la lèvre regrettant de n'avoir pas tué Hisoka alors qu'ils se battaient en duels.

Oriya détourna le regard.

Muraki se redressa avec douceur.

« Il faut que tu restes coucher ! » ordonna le brun en colère.

L'albinos se coucha sur les genoux de son ami qui resta interloqué.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il n'agisse jamais comme il pensait qu'il allait le faire ?

A chaque fois, sa manière d'agir le surprenait.

Depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait, Muraki se cessait de l'étonner.

Oriya apprécia le contact, après tout, il avait un faible pour l'homme aux cheveux argentés depuis si longtemps.

Son vis-à-vis le savait bien et en profitait.

Le brun ne résista pas longtemps au contact et commença à caresser les cheveux de l'autre homme.

L'instant était paisible et magique.

« Que s'est-il pass ? » demanda le brun au bout de quelques minutes.

« Je me demandais si tu allais me poser la question… » lui confia Muraki d'une voix douce. « Tsuzuki n'était pas aussi ravagé mentalement que je le croyais. Dans un sursaut d'énergie, il m'a poignard »

La voix était calme.

« Tsuzuki… Celui que tu aimes tant…. »

Une pointe de jalousie pouvait se deviner dans la voix du brun pour qui le connaissait bien.

« Ne sois pas jaloux… Ce n'est pas pareil… J'aime Tsuzuki car il a un corps parfait, une jeunesse éternelle… Il est ce qu'il y a de mieux… » avoua tout simplement l'albinos. « Mais toi, c'est différent, jamais je ne te ferais de mal… »

« Je sais… après tout, où irais-tu te réfugier s'il m'arrivait quelque chose ? » demanda le brun nostalgique.

« Nulle part. C'est ici qu'est ma place, c'est pourquoi je reviens toujours et tu le sais… » fit Muraki en enlevant l'obi d'Oriya.

« Ce n'est pas le moment » protesta le brun.

« Pourtant, je suis sûr que ton corps saura me guérir lui aussi… » murmura l'homme aux cheveux argentés en accentuant ses caresses.

Oriya le laissa faire et lui rendit la pareille.

Son amant lui avait manqué.

Après l'acte, Muraki se reposa contre lui. « Tu as raison, Oriya, ici c'est chez moi, c'est pourquoi je reviendrais toujours… » promit-il.

« Je sais… » murmura ce dernier en l'embrassant.

~ FIN ~

Et oui c'est fini,, je vous laisse imaginer la suite

* * *

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [S1] Pas sure du nom


End file.
